The True Heir
by audey
Summary: "Semuanya akan sangat jelas begitu kau membaca surat ini. Kau akan mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya. Mereka membutuhkanmu. Bantulah mereka, Len."/Itulah pesan terakhir dari ayah dari Kagamine Len sebelum meninggal. Len akhirnya mengerti mengapa ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Ternyata kenyataan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan./ (vocaloid chara nggak hanya crypton)


cover: weheartit (padahal author gapunya haha)

disclaimer: karena vocaloid hanya milik yamaha, jadi saya hanya punya cerita ini :')

terinspirasi dari: evil series-nya akunoP (ga juga sih, suka settingnya aja hehe)

warnings: sorry for gajeness, typo, oocness, alur yang too fast to furious mungkin (nge-drift gitu), please do read dan semoga bisa terima pairing yang ada di sini :)

* * *

 **The True Heir**

.

.

Chapter 1: Reason

* * *

Di tengah salju yang mulai mereda, seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap ke luar jendela sambil mengerutkan dahinya, sampai ia sendiri dapat melihat kerutan di dahinya melalui bayangan yang terpampang jelas di kaca. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam erat sebuah kertas berwarna putih gading—lebih tepatnya meremasnya—sebuah surat yang telah ia baca beberapa jam sebelumnya.

 _Musim semi sebentar lagi akan tiba_.

Ia bimbang, sepertinya, karena sampai sekarang pun pemuda itu masih diam; tak bergeming, di tempat ia berdiri. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda, Anda sudah siap?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, melihat seorang pria berambut biru tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda hormatnya kepada pemuda itu. Ternyata dia adalah kepala pelayan yang melayani sang pemuda. Namun, kehadiran sang _butler_ membuat pemuda itu terheran-heran, sampai genggamannya terhadap kertas itu melemas perlahan-lahan.

"Siap? Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau berusaha mengubah pikiranku, Kaito, itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Saya mohon kepada Anda, Tuan Muda. Ikutlah dengan saya. Saya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Anda," jawab sang kepala pelayan bernama Kaito. Lalu ia menatap ke arah surat yang telah rusak kondisinya di tangan sang pemuda. "Sepertinya, Anda sudah membaca surat dari beliau."

" _Dia_ menjelaskan semuanya di sini," sang pemuda tertawa hambar sambil menunjukkan surat itu. "Semua itu tidak masuk akal, sama seperti setiap perkataannya sebelum ia pergi. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat padaku selama ini, dengan penjelasan seperti ini, apakah aku akan mengerti? Tentu saja tidak."

"Begitu juga dengan saya," jawab Kaito, "tetapi Anda harus ikut saya. Anda akan sama mengertinya dengan saya saat ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin bahwa kau bisa mengubah pikiranku?"

"...Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang membuat ayah Anda bahkan merelakan putra satu-satunya ke dunia tanpa nama."

* * *

-...-

* * *

 _"Kaito, di mana putraku?" Suara rintih keluar dari mulut kering milik pria tua yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tangannya yang lemas dan tak berdaya itu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu untuk digapainya._

 _"Tenang, Yang Mulia, dia ada di sini," Kaito membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang Raja. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang kemudian berjalan ke ranjang di depannya. Ia lalu bersujud di dekat ranjang itu sambil menggenggam tangan pria tua itu._

 _"Ayah, aku di sini."_

 _"Ah, Putraku... Putraku, Len," gumam sang ayah sambil menggenggam erat tangan putranya. "Kau ada di sini..."_

 _"Iya, Ayah. Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana."_

 _"Len...," Raja terbatuk-batuk sambil meraih sebuah surat di tangan yang satunya, lalu memberikannya kepada Len. "Terimalah..."_

 _Len menerimanya dengan kebingungan, lalu Raja melanjutkan, "Semuanya akan sangat jelas begitu kau membaca surat ini. Kau akan mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya. Mereka membutuhkanmu... bantulah mereka, Len."_

 _Sang Raja mulai terbatuk-batuk semakin keras. Penyakitnya memang sudah dimilikinya sejak lama dan baru kali ini Len melihat betapa parahnya._

 _"Ayah?"_

 _"Bacalah, Len... temukan dia, selamatkanlah mereka," Sang Raja masih tetap terbatuk-batuk tiada henti, membuat Kaito segera mendekatinya. Namun, Raja berkata , "Kaito, panggilkan putriku," Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menaruh tangannya di pundak Len._

 _"Tuan Muda, mari ikut saya," kata Kaito._

 _Len menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan perlahan, dilepasnya genggamannya dari tangan ayahnya. Setelah itu, ia keluar ruangan bersama Kaito._

 _Di tengah jalan, Len melihat seorang pria berarmor berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terlihat bersemangat ketika ia menemukan Sang Pangeran, tetapi ketika ia hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Kaito segera menghentikannya._

 _"Waktu yang tepat. Sir Yuuma, bisakah kau membawa Tuan Putri ke kamar Yang Mulia?" kata Kaito._

 _"Apa?" Pria berarmor bernama Yuuma terkejut mendengarnya, "Tapi Tuan Putri baru saja memintaku untuk memanggil-"_

 _"Yang Mulia sekarat, Sir Yuuma," mendengar Kaito berkata seperti itu, membuat Yuuma dan Len tertegun. Untuk Yuuma, mungkin berita baru... tetapi untuk Len, sebuah penegasan yang tak ingin ia dengar._

 _"..."_

 _"Beliau ingin segera bertemu dengan Tuan Putri. Akan kutemui kau di depan kamar Yang Mulia nanti," kata Kaito sebelum menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Len, "Mari, Tuan Muda."_

* * *

-...-

* * *

Len menghela napas panjang ketika ia melihat pemandangan di sekitar kereta kudanya. Kerajaannya, yang bernama Kerajaan Yellowsun, semakin lama semakin jauh tak terlihat. Ia sudah melewati perbatasan, dan pergi ke daerah yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya.

Kaito hanya bisa merenung sambil menggenggam surat yang sebelumnya lecek karena diremas oleh Len. Namun, setelah Kaito merapikannya, ia membawa surat itu bersamanya.

"Apakah Anda tahu kita akan ke mana?" tanya Kaito ketika ia mendengar Len mendesah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Len mengangkat kedua bahunya tetapi ia menjawab, "Kau membawaku ke luar perbatasan melalui selatan kerajaan. Kita telah melewati Hutan Hitam dan Danau Air Mata setelahnya. Kalau tidak salah, aku membacanya di buku... apakah kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke Hollow?"

Kaito memuji kemampuan milik pangeran muda di depannya, tetapi kemudian ia bertanya, "Apa yang Anda ketahui mengenai Hollow?"

"…Tempat yang tandus. Dulu adalah sebuah desa yang indah tetapi kini tertimbun jauh di dalam tanah."

"Hm, apakah Anda tahu apa yang terjadi pada desa itu sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Kaito membuat Len cukup tertarik. Bukan karena ia merasa tertantang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kaito kepadanya—karena ia yakin ia dapat menjawab semuanya dengan benar—tetapi karena _mengapa_. Tak hanya itu, pertanyaan Kaito seakan-akan memberi tahu pangeran muda itu bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang terjadi pada desa itu sebelum terkubur di dalam tanah.

"Entahlah… aku sudah mengupas habis buku di perpustakaan kerajaan tetapi tak satupun dari semua buku itu yang menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada desa itu."

Kaito menatap ke luar jendela, tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Len tetap menunggu, tetapi perhatiannya buyar ketika ia merasakan hentakan pada kereta kudanya yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah berhenti. Mereka sampai.

"Mari saya tunjukkan, Tuan Muda," kata Kaito sambil turun dari kereta kuda, diikuti dengan Len yang awalnya sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan Kaito. Namun, begitu ia melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, ia pun mengerti.

Ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di Hollow. Tanah yang diinjaknya sama sekali tidak subur, bahkan tak ada satupun tanaman yang tumbuh dari tanah tersebut. Tidak ia sangka, bahwa tanah yang ia injak kini dulu sempat berdiri sebuah desa. Di beberapa tempat, Len masih dapat melihat beberapa bekas kayu yang terbakar, bangunan yang runtuh dan setengah terkubur. Tempat yang dilihat di matanya benar-benar terkesan mati.

"...Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaito?" tanya Len, tidak menatap pelayannya yang masih senantiasa menunggu di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Ketika Kaito tidak menjawab, Len menaikkan nadanya, "Memperlihatkanku pemandangan seperti ini, apa yang ingin kau coba katakan?" Mengetahui bahwa pelayannya tetap tidak menjawab, Len akhirnya menatap Kaito yang hanya bisa menunduk lalu ia berteriak, "Apa hubungan Hollow dengan Ayah dan kerajaanku?!"

Melihat dari bagaimana Kaito bertingkah, Len sangat yakin bahwa _butler_ nya itu segan untuk menjawab. Namun, sebelum Len berkata lagi, Kaito angkat berbicara, "Tuan Muda, apakah Anda ingat sejarah wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Yellowsun?"

Mendengar nama kerajaannya disebut, Len semakin sulit untuk menelan ludah di tenggorokannya. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kaito selanjutnya, tetapi karena dipenuhi rasa penasaran akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ya, dulu dikenal sebagai kerajaan terluas kedua setelah Kerajaan Greeneye. Kini luasnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kerajaan lainnya."

Tanpa disadarinya, Kaito telah berdiri di samping Len. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan suram lalu berkata, "Sama seperti Anda, saya pun juga tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan. Namun, percaya atau tidak, dulu Hollow adalah desa yang merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Yellowsun."

Mendengarnya, hati Len pecah berkeping-keping. Separuh dari Kerajaan Yellowsun ternyata telah tertimbun jauh di dalam tanah. Amarah mulai tumbuh di hati sang pangeran menggantikan rasa sakit hati yang dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"…Apa Rin sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Yang Tuan Putri ketahui hanya sebatas surat itu, Tuan Muda. Namun, ia disampaikan langsung oleh Raja."

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya padanya. Ia perlu mengerti mengapa aku harus melakukan hal ini."

"Apakah itu… artinya…"

"Ya," balas Len sambil berjalan ke arah kereta kudanya. "Rin sangat keras kepala, tetapi ia sangat pandai untuk mempertahankan pendapat dan pilihannya. Aku yakin ia akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik, menggantikan Ayah yang telah pergi. Sebagai saudaranya, aku yang akan membuatnya mengerti. Kalau bisa, aku juga akan meminta bantuan Yuuma untuk mendukung keputusanku walaupun ia pun juga tak akan setuju."

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kalau benar ini adalah keputusan Anda."

* * *

-…-

* * *

Yuuma memang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sang Pangeran. Namun, karena Len bersikeras, Yuuma akhirnya menurut walau ia sempat enggan melakukannya. Menatap Yuuma pergi menuju tempat tujuannya, kini Len hanya menunggu _omelan_ yang akan keluar dari bibir saudarinya. Namun, sambil menunggu hal itu, ia melakukan penyelidikan bersama dengan Kaito di perpustakaan kerajaan.

"Sebelum saya mulai menjelaskan, saya ingin memberi tahu Anda siapa yang menyerang salah satu desa di sekitar Yellowsun."

Mendengar pernyataan Kaito, Len menghentikan pengamatannya pada peta besar yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Len kembali fokus pada pengamatannya, "Greeneye yang melakukannya, bukan?"

"Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

Len menghela napas, "Aku hafal sejarah, Kaito. Yellowsun dan Greeneye tidak pernah akur. Karena tidak pernah akur, kita hanya membeli barang-barang impor mereka melalui Kerajaan Blueore dan Redleaf, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kedua kerajaan itu juga mengambil untung dengan menjualnya lebih mahal. Maka dari itu Greeneye menyerang Yellowsun, karena mereka ingin mengambil kekayaan alam kita."

"Awalnya memang benar, Yellowsun dan Greeneye memang tidak pernah akur. Tetapi apakah benar, Greeneye menyerang Yellowsun hanya sebatas itu?"

"…Apa maksudmu lebih dari itu?"

Kaito kemudian membuka sebuah buku besar _Sejarah Tersembunyi Kerajaan_ lalu memberikannya kepada Len. Ia menerimanya lalu membaca isi dari halaman yang telah dibukakan.

"…Yellowsun dan Greeneye pernah akur?" Len bertanya dengan kebingungan karena ia sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya. "Tapi… dari semua catatan yang ada, Ayah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan kerajaan itu. Kenapa di buku ini mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?"

"Raja memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan mereka," jelas Kaito. "Anda sendiri tahu kan siapa yang memimpin Kerajaan Greeneye?"

Len melihat daftar nama keluarga kerajaan Greeneye yang terletak paling bawah. "Akita Naru."

"Ya, dia juga memerintah pasukannya untuk menyerang Yellowsun."

"Kalau begitu—"

JDER! Suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras berhasil mengguncangkan ruangan perpustakaan. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki milik dua orang dan pemiliknya.

"Tuan Putri, kumohon tunggu sebentar—"

"Jangan kau berusaha menghentikan dan mengubah pikiranku, _Sir_. Aku tahu kalau dia yang menyuruhmu untuk meyakinkanku! Sekarang, di mana dia?"

Len menoleh lalu dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depannya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Gaun kuningnya yang besar berayun kasar setiap kali gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Len sudah menduga akan hal ini, bagaimana cara saudarinya itu marah dan bagaimana ia memperlakukan gaunnya yang indah itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau! Apakah kau mengerti apa yang akan kau perbuat?" Gadis itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menusuk dada Len. "Setelah apa yang Ayah perbuat padamu, mengisolasimu dari seluruh dunia, akhirnya kau justru mengikuti permintaannya untuk pergi ke sana?"

"Rin, kau tidak mengerti," desis Len sambil menepis tangan saudarinya. "Aku harus melakukan ini. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa Ayah menyembunyikanku dari dunia luar."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau sudah mengerti sebelum ia pergi!" teriak Rin. "Dan kalaupun kau sudah mengerti, kau kira aku akan segera menyetujui keputusanmu? Tidak ingatkah kau, dampak yang diperbuat Ayah karena menyembunyikanmu? Kau selalu menangis kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa Ayah tidak adil! Bahwa dunia tidak adil! Lalu setelah ia meninggal, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti? Jangan bertindak sok suci…"

Len terdiam. Ia tahu semua perkataan saudarinya itu memang benar. Memang berat menjadi dirinya, yang hanya sebuah rumor di telinga rakyatnya sendiri. Namun, rasa cintanya terhadap rakyatnya sendiri tak pernah hilang. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika mengetahui bahwa Hollow dulu adalah bagian dari kerajaannya.

"Rin," kata Len pelan. "Aku _harus_ melakukan ini. Tidak hanya untuk Ayah dan untukmu, tetapi untuk Yellowsun. Setidaknya, tindakan ini adalah untuk menebus kesalahan-kesalahanku. Aku mohon, mengertilah."

Ruang perpustakaan pun sepi. Amarah Rin pun mulai mereda secara perlahan. Ia kemudian mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, "Aku… kau—ugh, kau sangat tidak adil, Len. Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Kau membiarkanku mengatur kerajaan ini sendirian? Yellowsun tidak pernah dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu sebelumnya, dan kau tahu kalau Kerajaan Blueore sangat tidak suka melihat Ratu yang memimpin."

"Tetapi mereka tidak melakukan hal itu pada Greeneye, kan?" tanya Len balik. "Greeneye dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu, kau tahu hal itu. Kalau dia bisa memimpinnya, kau pasti bisa, Rin. Yah, perbedaannya adalah dia adalah Ratu yang buruk sedangkan kau akan menjadi Ratu yang baik bagi rakyat Yellowsun. Aku yakin, kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

"…Kau yakin?"

"Ya, dan kau tidak sendirian, ada Kaito di sini. Tak hanya itu, kau juga bisa mengundang Luka, eh—" Len melirik ke arah Kaito yang masih fokus pada bukunya, "maksudku _sepupu_ kita untuk menemanimu di sini. Dan kalau Meiko sedang bebas tugas, dia akan dengan senang hati mau menemanimu. Yuuma juga akan melindungimu kalau kau dalam bahaya, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Rin merasakan tangan Yuuma yang berlapiskan armor di atas bahunya lalu melihatnya tersenyum. Rin balas tersenyum sambil menaruh tangannya di atas tangan milik Yuuma. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Len dengan khawatir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkannya?" tanya Rin. "Besok sudah mulai musim semi dan kau akan berangkat ke kerajaan musuh. Kau tahu hukuman apa yang diberikan kepada mereka yang melawan kerajaan? Kepala adalah bayarannya, Len."

"Saya punya banyak kenalan di sana, Tuan Putri," kata Kaito kemudian. "Saya pastikan mereka menjaga Tuan Muda dengan baik di sana. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, di sana lebih banyak orang yang bergerak melawan Ratu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Len. "Lalu mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya dari dulu?"

"Karena mereka menunggu seorang pemimpin," jawab Kaito sambil menatap Len, "pemimpin yang akan memimpin pergerakan mereka melawan Ratu."

.

.

* * *

 **author's note** : halo! saya baru di fandom ini (duh, dari dulu udah greget pengen nongol di sini hahaha) maaf apabila ada yang bikin _cringe,_ setidaknya udah dikasih warning-an di atas :')

yup, setelah fanfic KH (hiatus) yang ada unsur-unsur kerajaannya, saya akhirnya pengen memunculkan lagi di fandom ini~ (soalnya author diam-diam suka cerita dengan setting begituan hehe)

karena author sibuk juga, jadi agak sulit buat nerbitin chapter selanjutnya... tapi semoga bisa ya! #semangat !


End file.
